Rules Of A Gentleman
by bashful ash
Summary: Zachary makes a big mistake in telling Cammie that they should take a break. So, naturally he turns to Macey McHenry for help and she gives him a list with rules for him to follow. How well can he follow them? Well, that's for you to find out.
1. Rule Number 1

**The Rules Of A Gentleman**

-:-

Zachary Goode rolled out of his bed as his alarm clock went off. He fell onto the floor and woke up with a startled grunting noise. He heard laughing in the background and sat up to see his girlfriend Cammie clutching her sides, nose scrunched up in a giggling fit.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

She grinned, "Well, good morning to you too!"

He mumbled something unintelligible and stood up, grabbing a dirty t-shirt off of the floor and some old jeans. He slipped them on and went into the kitchen where a fresh cup of coffee was waiting for him. Cammie followed suit.

"So, I thought that maybe we could do something today?" she asked, smiling brightly, "Because it _is_ your day off of work and all."

"Sure, sure," Zach muttered, still trying to wake up as he drank his cup of coffee. Some of it didn't make it into his mouth and dribbled down his chin.

Cammie giggled and wiped it with a napkin.

Zach threw her a half-smile, "You know, someday-,"

He got cut off by Cammie's phone ringing. She gave him an apologetic glance and answered it, "Hello?"

A male's voice sounded through the opposite end and Cammie smiled a bit, "Oh, hey Josh. What's up?"

Zach frowned. He never had liked Cammie's ex-boyfriend, even though he knew that she would never cheat.

Cammie's eyebrows rose, "Oh, okay. I'll be there in… ten minutes? Okay, bye."

Zach sat there in his chair and fumbled with his hands, nostrils flaring as he heard Cammie gathering her stuff to go see Josh.

"Where are you going?" Zach asked her in a somewhat angry voice.

Cammie looked at him, her hands frozen en route to her purse, "I was gonna head over to Josh's. He needs help with some stuff for his work."

Zach glared, "Oh I'm sure he does," he muttered.

Cammie's mouth gaped open, "_Excuse_ me?"

"Look Cammie. I don't care if you want to go over to your ex-boyfriends house and do whatever. I trust you. But this is the sixth time you've gone over there."

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" she asked, still gaping.

"Not necessarily. But I don't trust Jimmy. So maybe we should take a break until whatever it is you two are doing is over," Zach knew he was being harsh and childish and immature, but he couldn't stop himself.

"We should _what_?" Cammie asked, anger settling into her eyes.

Zach sighed. He couldn't take it back now, "Take a break."

Cammie gathered her things and glared at him, though he could see tears in her eyes,

"You know what? Fine."

"Fine."

And then she stomped out of the house, leaving a very regretful Zachary Goode.

-:-

"You did _what_?" Macey McHenry's voice sounded over the phone an hour later.

Zach sighed, "I told her that we should take a break. Or something like that."

He ran a hand through his hair. He had been a mess since Cammie left. Even though it had only been an hour ago. He didn't know what to do, so he called the best person for relationship advice: Macey.

Over the other end of the phone he could hear her shuffling through some papers, and the sound of a printer working in the back ground.

Macey sighed, "You screwed up big time, Goode. I'll be over in five."

Zach grimaced, "Fuck."

"Shut up. I'm doing you a favor. I'm _helping you out, bro_," she mocked in the deepest, manliest voice she could muster.

Zach rolled his eyes, "And what exactly would you be _helping me out_ with?"

From her office, Macey grinned, "I'm going to teach you the rules of being a gentleman."

Zach groaned. Having to spend more time with Macey McHenry was _definitely not_ on his bucket list.

But if it meant getting Cammie back, it was worth it.

Right?

-:-

Zach shuddered out of his daydream as the doorbell rang. _Macey_.

He threw open the door and Macey marched in, looking like a woman on a mission.

"Alright, Goode. I don't have the time to go through every single itty bitty detail, so I made you a list," she threw some papers onto his couch and went to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Help yourself!" he called sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

She walked back in, putting a hand on her hip, "Anything else I can do for you? Because I kind of have a tight schedule."

"I'm _sure_ you do."

She cocked a hip and started for the door, "Well then, I guess my work here is done."

Zach gathered the papers, "Wait!"

Macey turned around, annoyed, "What now?" she snapped.

"How am I supposed to figure this out?" he waved the papers in the air frantically.

Macey grinned, "That's for me to know.. And for you to figure out. On your own. Now good-bye."

Then she walked out, leaving Zach to look down at the papers, reading off the first rule.

**The**

**No. 1**

**Rule of A Gentleman**

_**-Kindness goes a long way-**_

Zach sighed. This was going to be one _long_ list.

-:-

He stood outside Cammie's apartment, holding a daisy. It was her favorite flower, she had said back in senior year.

He tried to think of something nice to say, but he just couldn't. He was nervous. It was a very unnatural thing for him to feel, and he didn't like it. So he decided to wing it.

Well, he kind of _had_ to wing it, because in the next moment Cammie was throwing open the door and leaning against the doorframe, eyes narrowed at him.

Zach cleared his throat, "Hey. Cupid called. He says to tell you that he needs my heart back."

Okay, so he could have done better. Seriously, he hadn't used a pick up line since junior year of high school, but what do you say when you're trying to make your girlfriend forgive you?

But the humiliation was worth it. Cammie cracked a small smile but her eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you playing at, Zach?" she asked.

He swallowed, "I want to say I'm sorry. I mean, you don't have to forgive me right now, but I want to earn it back."

She smiled a bigger smile, "And how do you propose to do that?" she asked.

He smirked, "Oh, you'll see."

-:-

**an: so, continue?**

**i kind of like it, and if i get some positive reviews, or critical reviews i'll continue**

**so, thoughts?**

**-a review a day keeps the haters away-**

**;)**


	2. Rule Number 2

**The Rules Of A Gentleman**

* * *

><p>Grant Newman sat on Zachary Goode's couch, cracking up.<p>

He looked at Zach and laughed again, "You used a pick-up line? That is _so _seventh grade! You are such an idiot!" And then he continued to laugh.

Zach glared and rolled his eyes, "You're calling _me_ an idiot? Dude, get a life."

Grant still laughed so Zach threw Macey's list at his head.

"What is this?" Grant asked, stopping the laughing temporarily.

Zach walked over to the couch and picked up a dirty sweatshirt, throwing it onto the washer that sat in the corner next to the kitchen. To say the least, his apartment was very small. But that's what the Agency could afford.

Zach sat down next to Grant and glanced at the list, "It's McHenry's list of 'Rules of a Gentleman'. It might be a load of bullcrap, but the first one worked, _so_…"

Grant went through the list, reading all the rules, "And she thinks this is going to get Cammie back into your bed?" Grant chuckled at his joke, but stopped at Zach's look.

"Macey knows Cammie best. If she thinks it'll work, it probably will," Zach started to get up but stopped, "What's the second rule, by the way? I should probably get started on that one too."

Grant cleared his throat in a very dramatic way, "Ahem." Zach rolled his eyes, and Grant continued,

"The second rule is…. Drumroll please!"

Zach cut him a look so Grant just read it normally,

**The**

**No. 2**

**Rule of A Gentleman**

_**-The line between arrogance and confidence is very thin-**_

"You've got to be kidding me," Zach muttered and Grant laughed again before leaving the apartment.

Since Zach didn't exactly know how to act 'confident' without being cocky, he called Macey again.

This was becoming a very bad habit, he thought.

-:-

"I can't coach you into being _not_ cocky!" Macey shouted from the other end, "Your cockiness was like, bred into you. There's no way to get it out." She laughed at bit and Zach sighed.

"Then why did you put it onto the list? If it's impossible to 'get rid of' then how am I going to make this work?" Zach was getting very frustrated and about to give up until Macey sighed.

"Look, Goode. I made reservations for you and Cammie at the _Belle Rose _at eight. It's a French restaurant and most likely expensive."

Zach ran a hand through his hair, "How am I supposed to act 'confident' at a restaurant called the 'Lovely Rose'?"

Macey blew a bubble and answered, "How am I supposed to know? Give her answers or something, if she asks. Don't be all-," she paused, "Cryptic," she finished.

"Cryptic?" Zach asked in confusion. When had he ever been cryptic?

Macey raised her eyebrows from her seat in her kitchen table, "You seriously don't know how much you bugged Cammie sophomore year?" she laughed, "You really are clueless."

Zach sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day.

Time to go call Cammie.

-:-

"Formal?" Cammie asked, wary. Zach almost never took her to a very formal restaurant.

"What are you up to, Zach?" she asked again.

He grinned, straightening his tie, "I told you. You'll see. Look, I'll be over in fifteen minutes. Be ready. Wear a dress," his eyebrows furrowed, "Or something like that."

"Okay…" Cammie's voice sounded unsure and Zach grinned from the other end and then he told her,

"I've got to go. See you in fifteen," he said and then hung up, grabbing his keys and going out to his car.

He quickly snapped the stem of a daisy from his neighbor's yard and got into the car, driving to Cammie's.

-:-

"You look great," Zach said, running his eyes over the emerald green dress that Cammie wore. It hung just above her knees and the black pumps she wore on her feet matched the black ribbon around her waist. To say the least, she looked beautiful.

Cammie blushed, "Thanks. Last week Macey told me that I might need this. I guess I do." She smiled and Zach refrained from rolling his eyes. Of course Macey had this whole thing planned out.

Zach held out his hand and Cammie accepted it gracefully.

They got into his car, and they drove to the _Belle Rose._

The ride was very quiet, but the silence was comfortable. Cammie finally turned to Zach,

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked, on eyebrow cocked.

Zach grinned. Not smirked. Macey had told him not to do that. It added to the cockiness.

"The _Belle Rose_."

Cammie nearly gasped, "That's so expensive!" she exclaimed.

Zach just chuckled, "It's worth it for you."

Cammie blushed again.

-:-

"This has been really great, Zach," Cammie smiled at him, but she still wasn't fully trusting him from the comment he had made.

Zach smiled too, "I'm glad. And there's more to come," he winked at her and walked her to her apartment door.

"Thanks Zach. Really." Cammie said, putting the key into the lock and smiling.

Zach tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Anytime."

Then he kissed her on the cheek and turned and walked back to his car.

He grinned.

Macey's plan was working better than he thought.

-:-

**an: so i continued. :)**

**any rules you think i should add? ;)**

**-a review a day keeps the haters away- **

**;)**


	3. Rule Number 3

**Rules Of A Gentleman**

* * *

><p>Zach sighed and looked down at the list again, trying to find a way to fit it into his way of getting Cammie to forgive him.<p>

He ran a hand through his hair and read it aloud, hoping that it would help him get it through his head.

**The**

**No. 3**

**Rule of A Gentleman**

**-Girls aren't helpless, but every now and then a little help is sweet-**

***Especially if they are spy-girls. **

Stupid Macey and her having to add that end-note, Zach thought. Of course if he tried helping Cammie she would narrow her eyes and throw a sharp comment to him. He could hear the conversation already.

"Cammie, let me help you with that." He would say, reaching for something.

She would pull away, glaring, "Why? Is it because I'm a girl? And you know you can't say it's because I'm a Gallagher Girl because you're fully aware how able I am of taking care of myself."

Of course he could hear the conversation already. Heck, he'd had it with her a million times before. What makes Macey think he can change it? But that's part of the challenge, he thought, if he can convince Cammie for him to help, she'll see that he really is an asset to her.

"McHenry's a genius," Zach muttered, erasing all doubt he'd had before.

He got up, throwing on a black sweatshirt and grabbing his keys, heading to Cammie's again.

-:-

Zach pulled up to her apartment and sighed, not completely knowing how he would go through with this rule quite yet.

Just then, Cammie's red apartment door banged open and she stumbled through, carrying a stack of boxes about a mile high.

Zach hurriedly opened his car door and ran over to her. Without asking, he grabbed the two boxes on top, allowing her to see. Of course she was upset, though.

She glared slightly, "Why'd you do that! I had it perfectly under control," she muttered indignantly.

Zach rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, you _sure_ did. That's exactly why you were about to topple over because you couldn't see. But oh yeah. You had it _perfectly_ under control." He chuckled.

She scoffed, "That's a lie!" she exclaimed and then pursed her lips, "Why are you here anyways?"

"Gee, thanks for the welcome," Zach said sarcastically.

"Zach."

He sighed, "I'm here to, um, why am I here?" he asked himself, eyebrows furrowing, "Oh yeah! I'm here to help."

Cammie cocked an eyebrow, muttering sarcastically, "Really?"

"Really."

And then a twinkle came into Cammie's eye; a twinkle that Zach didn't particularly like.

She grinned, "Okay, well if you want to help so badly then you can go to grocery store with me."

Zach nearly groaned. She knew how much he hated shopping for food.

"Okay, I need blackberries, muffins, vanilla, oranges, cilantro, lettuce, and chicken breasts," Cammie said, skimming through her list as she and Zach strolled through the aisles.

Zach sighed for the fifteenth time since entering the store, "So, what do you need me to do?"

Cammie had that look in her eye again, "Oh, I just remembered that I need tampons. Would you be a dear and get them for me?" she smiled oh-so-innocently, batted her eyes and pushed Zach down then feminine care aisle before he could protest.

He grumbled, "Why don't I just _be a dear_ and shoot myself in the brain?"

And then he grudgingly stomped down the aisle, grabbed a random box and stomped back to Cammie, all the while thinking,

Damn you McHenry.

-:-

**an: wow, i wasnt expecting so many reviews! thank you all so much for all of your feedback, alerts and what not! :)**

**it's really appreciated.**

**hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**any more rules you might want added? **

**-a review a day keeps the haters away-**

**;) **


	4. Rule Number 4

**The Rules Of A Gentleman**

-:-

Zachary Goode paced beside his bed, every once in a while glancing into the mirror on the wall, winking at himself or smirking. He shook his head in frustration, "Ugh!" Suddenly his phone started to ring so he went over to where it sat on the end of his bed. He frowned.

_Macey._

Sure, she was probably the most qualified in the world of relationships, but she had gotten him into the tampon incident, a situation he would be scarred with for the rest of his life. He sighed and pressed the talk button.

"What?" he cut to the chase.

Macey snickered, "What's the matter, Goode? Got your tampon in a twist?" she asked and snickered some more.

Zach's eyes blazed, "How do you know about that?"

When she finally recovered, he could almost hear her eyes rolling, "_Please_. I have my ways Zach, you have yours," she laughed again, "Mine just seem to be more effective."

Zach pulled at his hair, "Look Macey, did you call for a reason, or just to laugh at my expense?"

"Actually, I did call for a reason. But I _forgot_."

Zach rolled his eyes, "Oh I'm sure you did."

Suddenly, he heard something from the other end whizzing through the air and hitting the wall. She was playing darts.

"Anyways, I have got to go if I'm going to figure out how to ask Cammie on another date," Zach winked at himself again and groaned. This was never going to work.

Macey sighed and there was another thump on her wall, "Alright. I'm coming over."

"No-," Zach protested, but the line was already dead.

-:-

There was a knock on the door and Zach sluggishly walked to the door and opened it to see a bright-eyed, bushy-tailed Macey walking through his door.

She glanced around, "Gee, this place is an absolute mess," she said, admiring the multiple piles of clothing and stacked paper plates that were dirty.

"Well_, thanks_," he responded sarcastically.

Macey turned and looked Zach up and down, appraising his outfit. She grimaced.

"Zach, it's not Halloween. Orange ties don't go with black shirts. And blue jeans? Do I _need _to smack some sense into you?" she said, disgusted as she pushed some clothes out of the way so that she could sit on his couch.

"Are you gonna help or not?" Zach asked, irritated. His nerves were shot already.

Macey shrugged, "Sure. As soon as you pull your damn pants up," she shook her head in disappointment, "What is it with you boys and having to have your pants hanging down to your knees? It's not attractive, you know."

Zach chuckled, "Like you find me attractive anyways."

"Believe me, I don't."

Zach sighed, "Are you going to help?"

Macey stood up, nearly steaming, "Look, I told you that you needed to pull your pants up, but since you can't seem to do it on your own," she walked towards him. He looked at her dumbly.

Macey grinned and pulled his pants down, "Well then, maybe I just need to help you myself."

Zach's face was beet red and Macey started laughing like she never had before. In the next instant, she had whipped out her phone and proceeded to take pictures of him. Zach was angry and humiliated, so he pulled his pants up and pushed her toward the door.

Macey was still laughing, but before she was kicked outside, she managed a, "You should have checked Rule Number Four!"

Zach slammed the door in her face and heard her car pull away.

He put his head in his hands. No doubt the pictures would be all over the Agency's database by tomorrow.

Then he thought back to what she had said. _Rule Number Four?_

He pushed his way through the piles of junk until he found the somewhat crumpled paper. There in the center was printed,

**The**

**No. 4**

**Rule Of A Gentleman**

_**-Wear a belt. It's called underwear for a reason-**_

Zach groaned.

He couldn't believe that he hadn't taken the time to look over it _before_ she came over.

Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>an: i liked writing this one. hoped you liked it too :)<strong>

**anyone have rules they'd like me to add? **

**-a review a day keeps the haters away-**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all! It's Ash (_violets-are-violet_). Lyndsay is permanently gone from this site ): She actually moved because of family issues, but to let any and everyone who asked know**, I WILL be continuing** 'Damaged Goods', 'Rules of a Gentleman', and 'Of All The People I Have To Get Stuck With You'.

**Please vote on the poll**, or review on whether or not you think I should move the stories to my other profile (_violet-are-violet_), or stay. It may lessen confusion.

So please vote! Or review what you think!

Thanks :)


End file.
